Frío San Valentín
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Con la mirada triste, él se quitaba su sombrero de copa y lo dejaba sobre uno de los brazos del sillón. Echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Él no la había olvidado…


**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Alice in Wonderland (2010)**

**Pairing: Alice K/ Mad Hatter**

**Summary: Con la mirada triste, él se quitaba su sombrero de copa y lo dejaba sobre uno de los brazos del sillón. Echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Él no la había olvidado…**

**Nota de autora: Sé que debería haber posteado esto ayer, pero tuve un problema con la computadora y el escrito no se publicó. En fin, aunque con un poco de retraso, aquí está mi fic de Alice in Wonderland, dedicado especialmente al día de San Valentín**

**Frío San Valentín**

Era 14 de febrero. Por alguna razón, hacía un frío invernal. Las nubes se veían grises, el aire húmedo, el viento helado. Él, se sentaba apenado en un sillón, mirando la ventana, mientras llenaba hasta el borde una copa llena de vino. No había trabajado hoy, sólo se decidió a descansar, a sentarse un rato y contemplar el peculiar ambiente. Se llevaba la copa a los labios y meditaba. Pensaba en ella, su hermosa muñequita. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Estaría ella pensando en él? Pero aún más importante ¿Por qué ella no estaba allí con él?

Con la mirada triste, él se quitaba su sombrero de copa y lo dejaba sobre uno de los brazos del sillón. Echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Él no la había olvidado y, a este punto, ya no podría dejar ir el recuerdo. Es decir, ¿Cómo podría? Él no podría olvidarse de su sonrisa, siempre iluminando cada habitación. No podría dejar nunca de recordar sus rizos dorados, lloviendo caprichosamente sobre su espalda. Mucho menos olvidaría su voz, haciendolo volver de la locura.

Él se servía otra copa y se levantaba del sillón. Iba hacia su armario y abría ambas puertas de este. Allí estaba todo lo que le quedaba de ella. El vestidito azul que le había fabricado una vez que ella estaba en una tetera de porcelana. Un prendedor de esmeralda, que ella había perdido sin darse cuenta, se le había caído mientras luchaba con la gran bestia. Un frasco con líquido violáceo, que ella había dejado caer al desaparecer frente a él, condenándolo a la soledad. Todos esos objetos, por más simples que parecieran, era todo lo que él tenía para recordarla a ella.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla dejado ir. Por no haber aprovechado cada minuto a solas que había tenido con ella. Quizás si se lo hubiera dicho, ella estaría allí todavía, ella no se hubiera marchado. Pero él no lo hizo. Nunca le dijo cuánto la amaba, ni cuanto la extrañaría si ella se iba. Sin embargo, ella se fue de todas formas.

Y ahora, él sólo podía lamentarse. Sobre todo cuando hacía frío, esos días la extrañaba más. A veces no sabía si lo soportaría. Con una lágrima bajando desde sus ojos verdes hacia sus pálidas mejillas, el pobre hombre cerró el armario de sus recuerdos y se acercó a la ventana. La copa llena por la mitad aún seguía entre sus dedos, el silencio le resultaba terriblemente molesto.

Suspiró con fuerza, detestando el clima y recostando su cabeza contra el frío cristal. No importaba que tanto la amara, ella ya no volvería. Nada cambiaría. El viento seguiría siendo helado, el aire húmedo, las nubes grises. Incluso él. Todo seguiría igual si ella no estaba allí. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo. Dejó la copa de vino en el marco de la ventana, y preguntó en voz alta, esperando que ella lo escuchara:

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Aquí mismo" le dijo un susurro en el oído, mientras una mano delicada se posaba sobre su hombro. Él no dijo nada, creyó que era un sueño. Él seguió con sus ojos cerrados, inclusive cuando unos labios tan suaves como una flor se posaron sobre los suyos. Sabía que se lo estaba imaginando, aunque dentro suyo, estaba la esperanza de que fuera real. Sólo le bastaron unas caricias para abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí, de que ella había vuelto.

La besó con pasión, sin decir una palabra, le demostró todo el amor que sentía por ella. Fue sólo al final cuando él creyó que ella en verdad había regresado. Sólo cuando ella lo besó por última vez y se durmió a su lado, él creyó lo que había sucedido. Con una sonrisa, él deposito un beso en la frente de su hermosa joven y decidió dormirse sin miedo a que ella no esté cuando despertara.

En su ventana, la copa de vino medio llena aún reposaba. En el horizonte, un hermoso sol comenzaba a alzarse, llevándose las nubes grises con él...

Llevándose lejos ese frío San Valentín.

**Fin**

**Nota de autora 2: Gracias por haberlo leído, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Fairfarren todos**

**Shenelopefan**


End file.
